My Love
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: What cancer cannot do: Cancer is so limited...It cannot cripple love, it cannot shatter hope, it cannot dissolve faith, it cannot destroy peace, it cannot kill friendship, it cannot suppress memories, it cannot silence courage, it cannot invade the soul, it cannot steal eternal life, it cannot conquer the spirit. But it CAN bring people together. A O/S for Meli. E/B
I was asked to write a little something for a friend who is going through a tough time with a very tough cancer diagnosis. Unfortunately, this O/S was declined for the compilation due to sensitive material. Life is sensitive. It's life. We hope that no one has to suffer through such a dreadful disease. This was my heart pouring love into something that means so much to me. My dad was diagnosed with cancer when my mom was pregnant with me. I think cancer has touched every single one of us in some way, shape or form. We can't hide from it. We have to face the monster head on.

 **For Meli. I think of you often. Much love to you!**

 **My Love**

 **by OhGeeFantasy**

 **Beta'd by Enchanted by Twilight**

Bella's pink-painted toes wriggled at the top of her bubble bath, parting thick, lavender-scented foam. Tonight she had some alone time without her precious baby girls to interrupt her peace and quiet with the same silly questions about where the strawberry jam was hiding in the fridge or if they _had_ to brush their hair before bed. Even though she loved those silly questions, it was nice to have some time to herself.

She tried hard not to miss the absent, anxious little knocks on the bathroom door by chubby, soft-skinned knuckles or tiny fingers wriggling through the gap at the floor along with their sweet voices filtering under. But the quiet was deafening. The girls always tapped gently on the wooden barrier keeping them from her at first. Then the taps would grow more insistent until Bella would let them in. Even though her husband, Edward, was completely competent and in charge, the girls needed to feel the closeness of their mother and loved sharing a bath with her from time to time. Four in the tub was a messy affair, but Bella loved every second of it.

Bella sighed, relishing in the dim, steamy bathroom, watching the heat rise from the water and a thin coat of fog cling to the silver framed mirror. She closed her eyes and soaked her tired bones letting the classical notes of Mozart relax her even further. It wouldn't be long until Edward was on his way home from dropping the girls off at her parents, and then he'd be joining her—in the bath.

Their first date night since forever—their anniversary.

They wouldn't go to a fancy restaurant even though Edward tried his best to persuade her. She wouldn't put on that little, black dress hanging in the closet, the one Edward loved unzipping and taking off her before they even left the house. No, instead, they would stay home.

Edward had plans for his beautiful wife; he would make a stop at a little place near their home, their favorite restaurant, and pick up their favorite vegetarian meal. Then grab Gelato for their dessert at Delano.

Their night would be perfect.

Bella heard Edward's keys jingle in the front door and smiled. Butterflies flitted in her stomach from the anticipation of her husband joining her in the still warm bath water. She straightened the soft terry cloth towel wrapped around her head even though there was no need for her to use one. Four months ago, Bella had asked Edward to shave her head when she was diagnosed with cancer, and he had done as she asked with uncertain, shaky hands. He never dreamed he could love her anymore than he already did, but when she sat on the wooden kitchen chair with her shoulders squared and chin held high, all the love and then some flooded his heart.

She was his hero, his beautiful hero, and he loved her with every ounce of his being.

"Hi, handsome." Bella looked at Edward as he leaned against the door jamb. He held a red rose down by his side. His eyes told a love story without him even parting his lips to speak. Fifteen years together with three beautiful babies along the way and Bella knew exactly what he was thinking. Her eyes and thoughts mirrored his.

"Want some company?" His voice was low and sexy.

"You have to ask?" The corners of her mouth lifted.

Edward laid the rose on the vanity and toed off his shoes. Bella followed his strong hands as his fingers unfastened each button of his crisp, white shirt, and then followed them to his faded jeans. She was committing each moment to memory.

Edward stepped in the tub, sitting behind Bella. He kissed her neck and gently removed the towel from her head. He loved every inch of her-he didn't want Bella to cover up and hide, especially from him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, sending chills through her heated body. "I can't wait to hold you all night. Just you and me."

Most nights, one of the three girls would make their way into their bed, but tonight they'd have it all to themselves.

"Sounds perfect." She laid her head back on his shoulder and enjoyed the path his hands were taking. He skimmed the slick skin of her stomach, making circles around her navel.

"I have a surprise for you." He nibbled at her ear, and she giggled.

"Bathtub sex doesn't work for us, remember?"

"That's not the surprise." He laughed.

"Mhmm." She could feel his hardness against her back. "Then what is it?"

"Let's finish up in here, and I'll show you."

Edward rolled the soap between his hands and washed Bella's back, and then made her stand before him, so he could pay each part of her body the same attention. She hummed when he was finished, completely relaxed by his touch. He took the towel from the rack nearby, wrapping it around her body, and then stepped out onto the rug. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her mouth softly.

Edward made his way to their bedroom down the hall, where he had sprinkled rose petals on the sheets, and placed her on the mattress. A few candles were lit on the dresser by the window, illuminating the teal velvet drapes.

Their room had never looked so romantic. It was a page from a fairytale.

"Don't go anywhere," Edward said. "We're having dinner in bed."

Bella's eyes lit up. It had been ages since they had eaten in bed, which excited her. It was before their first daughter had been born that they sat side by side, eating cheese pizza and drinking beer. She doesn't remember the movie Edward had played because he made sweet love to her that night which resulted in conceiving their first baby.

"You're not getting me pregnant tonight are you?"

Edward stopped at the door and turned, laughing at his wife. He had always loved her sense of humor.

"Only if you beg me." He winked, turning back around and jogged down the stairs retrieving the food and two bottles of sparkling water.

When he returned to their room, Bella was already fast asleep, the sheet hanging loose at her waist. She was a vision before his eyes. He took the Canon camera from the closet and snapped a few photos of her as tears made a path from the corners of his green eyes down his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm the sobs that threatened to rip from his chest and laid the camera down on the dresser.

He slid in under the sheets next to his perfect wife and held her close. Bella's skin smelled of spring flowers and was as soft as downy feathers. He closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle—for her, for them, for their family.

Bella was his first kiss, his first love, and she'd always be the last—no matter what.

Bella's head rested on Edward's chest. His heartbeat was music to her ears, keeping her in a deep sleep, hunger long since forgotten.

Edward wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand hugging her even closer with the other.

"I love you, my love...forever."


End file.
